jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Balto
You two guys outgha learn how to swim someday. You'd be very good at it. - Balto to Muk and Luk. Balto (voiced by Kevin Bacon) is the main protagonist of Jaden meets Balto. He is a wolf-dog hybird, who is shunned by both humans an dogs in the the town of Nome. The reason why is because his father is Shephard Husky, while his mother, Aniu, is a pure bread Arctic Wolf. However, Jaden and his friends treat him very nicely, unlike his enemy, Steele. When there was an epidemic going on at Nome, in which the kids where getting sick, called diptheria, a virus that causes a person to eventuslly sufficate, & pass on. So to save the children, a sled team was chosen, lead by Steele, during the trip back after getting the medicine in Nenana, his team got lost in the storm, & the children's condition were getting worse. So, in order to prevent the loss, Balto went searching for the sled team to help them return back to Nome with the medicine, the first reason why was, so that he would be loved by the people, and by the girl of his dreams named Jenna, however, after hearing a word of confidence from Boris, he went on to find them, eventually doing so, he offered his help, but Steele refused, Balto insisted, eventually refusing to fight Steele, he loses Jenna's scarf, but gains the right to help out by leading the sled dogs, & their respect. However, to get back at him, Steele messed up the track, eventually, getting them lost, however during the storm, he sees a White Wolf, revealing herself as his mother, Aniu. He soon remebered what Boris said about his wolf instincts, & uses it to help them find their way back to Nome, & save all the sickened victims. His dream comes true thanks to Jaden and his friends. Balto became a hero for saving the children, & eventually became a father to his own puppies, along with a hybrid pup named, Aleu, Balto, & Jenna's daugther, & Boris's niece. During the time, Balto was giving a statue in his honor for saving all the children of Nome, with an engraved craving that says, "Dedicated to the indomitable spirit of the sled dogs that relayed antitoxin six hundred miles over rough ice, across treacherous waters, through Arctic blizzards from Nenana to the relief of stricken Nome in the Winter of 1925. Endurance · Fidelity · Intelligence" Trivia *Balto will meet Jeffrey and his team in Jeffrey & Friends meet Balto. *Balto will guest star in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland. *Balto will meet Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog meets Balto. *Balto will Meet Aaron in Aaron Meets Balto. *Arik will meet Balto in Arik Meets Balto. *Arik will reunite with Balto, & meet Aleu in Arik Meets Balto 2 Wolf Quest. *Balto will become good friends with Tori Meadows. *Balto will meet and join the Bugs and Daffy's Adventures team in ''Bugs and Daffy meet Balto ''(as will Jenna, Boris, and Muk & Luk) Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Love Pairings Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures team members Category:Wolves Category:Hybrids Category:Toons Category:Courtney's allies Category:Pure Good Category:Connor Lacey's allies